


The More Things Change....

by Telesilla



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-12-08
Updated: 2002-12-08
Packaged: 2017-10-05 22:03:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Description of a photo: A Master and his Padawan</p>
            </blockquote>





	The More Things Change....

Padawan Qui-Gon Jinn is standing in the kitchen of the suite he shares with his master. He is a big, lanky, awkward looking teenager with dark hair cut in the traditional Padawan style. He is attempting to convince the small ball of fur standing on the kitchen counter in front of him to stop playing with the long dark braid that hangs so appealingly in front of her eyes. With his other hand he is moving a bowl of finely chopped nerf into range of the creature. He is crooning nonsense words and his face is lit with an inner glow making him appear much more handsome than he thinks he is.

Unseen by his Padawan, Master Obi-Wan Kenobi leans in the doorway, wishing he could somehow show his frequently self-conscious apprentice what the Master sees before him. Qui-Gon is fully in the moment and Obi-Wan can see in him the great Jedi he knows the boy will become.

"Why do I sense," the Master says aloud, "that we've picked up another pathetic lifeform?"

_-end-_


End file.
